New Life And A New Family
by Jasmynee
Summary: I'm not telling but I will give you a warning; TEEN DIAPERING , PARENTAL SPANKING , RAPE , CHILD ABUSE , TEEN BABIES.


Chapter one; Save Me

A/N/ hey guys i really gots some good ideas lataly. oh in this story Noah Kaiba got his body back at the the end of season 1 and is living with them at 13 so yeah their mom and dad arent in this fic so hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; i do not own yu gi oh.

* * *

><p>It was 6:00am on sunday when Joey's father came home , he was drunk and in a bad mood. Joey closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep , knowing his father he's just gonna pass out on the couch , what didn't expect , was dad coming into his room , locking the door behind him.<p>

" Get the hell up bitch , i wanna play a game with you " he shouted , yanking Joey out of bed and dragging the boy to his room.

" Wh-what's going on "

" Shut the hell up " the man shouted throwing Joey on the his bed. After that he ripped the boys clothes off until he was naked. Joey knew what was gonna happen and began to struggle only to be slapped in the face.

" Stop moving whore " the man shouted as he pulled down his pants and underwear revealing his huge manhood and shoving it into his son's ass. Joey burst into tears as pain pulsed through his intire body. After his father was down with him the man got redressed and left the boy to sob alone until darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Joey was feeling like shit as he got out of bed and snuke out the house. He was upset about having to go to school today. It was cold outside and he was start to shiver from it. He was still thinking of what happened last night , his dad always raped him , but last night was the worse , his father just left him there to bleed to death , his legs felt like jellow and his ass hurt like hell. He just wanted shcool to end fast.<p>

* * *

><p>After hours of being in a classroom , shcool finally ended , and Joey was on his way home , but decided to go to the park first. Joey felt so dizzy he could hardly walk let alone stand and finally to the ground. He felt so sick and his whole body hurt like hell , he just wanted to go to sleep. He felt so weak too. He didnt like that feeling , but there was nothing he could do about exept let the darkness take over him.<p>

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba knew something was wrong with Joey during the school hour and decided he'd stop by his house to see if was okay , not that he really cared it's just his brother really liked him and if something happened to the mutt his brother would be upset. On his way he saw Joey walking through the street's looking like he was about to vomit , that when suddenly collapsed.<p>

" Pull over " he shouted as the car came to a stop and he jump out running over to the still form lying on the ground. Seto noticed that the boy alot paler and skinner then before and he look vary ill. He had to do something he coudnt just leave him.

* * *

><p>When Joey woke up , he was laying in a king size bed covered with silk blankets and fluffy pillows.<p>

" So your finally awake mutt " a voice said from the shadows.

" Kaiba " Joey spat , knowing who the voice belonged to.

Kaiba stepped out of the corner of the room so the blonde could see him better , still wearing the same scowl on face Seto Kaiba took a seat in the chair next to the bed joey was laying in. The just glared at him for awhile before he had the sudden urge to throw up. Joey jumped to his feet and looked around franticly for the bathroom. Kaiba noticed the action and panic on Joey's face and knew exacly what was wrong.

" The bathroom's behind you to your left " Kaiba said calmly pointing pass the blonde , said rushed into the bathroom shuting the door behind him and locking it. Kaiba flinched as the sound of his vomiting echoed through the manor. Few minute's later there was a click and Joey came stumbling out the bathroom , that's when Kaiba relizied something.

" Hey mutt , stay right there while i go get you some clothes , your filthy looking " Kaiba said standing up and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Kaiba came back in with a pink hoodie t-shirt with a brown puppy on it with pup writen under it , and some cute white short's and puppy dog slippers , just because he was helping the mutt doesn't mean he can't embarrass him a little.<p>

" What the hell. I'm not wearing that " Joey shouted a small blush appearing on his soft cheeks.

" Well , you either wear this or go around naked , because this is all i have that fits you mutt " Kaiba laughed handing the clothes to the blushing blonde , who in turn grabbed the clothing and stormed into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>' Damnit , this is so not fair , i look like a baby ' Joey thought to himself as he peeled his mud and blood covered uniform and slipping into the other outfit. Once he was down he turned and looked at himself in the mirror making himself blush even more. ' I look like a damn baby , I bet Kaiba is doing this on purpose ' Joey thought opening the door to the bedroom and walking out.<p>

" Oh hey mutt you look like a pup now " Kaiba chuckled as he looked the boy up and down , he really did look cute just like a kid all he needed to complete the look was a soft snuggly teddy bear and then he'd make Kaiba want to spoil rotten , let's just say he was so cute that even Seto Kaiba couldn't stand it. There was a knock at the door that caught both the boy's attetion.

" come in " Kaiba said calmly as his two brothers , Noah and Mokuba , came running in and heading straight over to Joey almost plowing into him.

" Hey Joey what are you doing here " Mokuba asked jumping up and down with excitment. They both hadn't seen the blonde in a long time and were happy that he was here.

" I found him bleeding on the street's , oh that remind's me i need to talk to you Joey , alone in the hallwat right now " Kaiba said calmly standing up to leave , Joey following behind him.

* * *

><p>" What's going on Kaiba " Joey asked.<p>

" Joey do you know who raped you " Kaiba asked taking a step forward to look Joey in the eye , or at least tried to , said blonde had his head down.

" Joey you will tell me who rap-"

" It was my dad okay! Are you happy now! It was my dad! " Joey shouted , tears running down his cheek's and fell to his knee's with his face barried into his hands.

" How long has this been going on "

" Since my mom left , so a couple of years " Joey replied in between sob's. He felt so weak and so dirty he just die or go an crawl under a rock and cry. ' poor pup , I cant believe what's happened to him , I swear I'll protect you and make sure that never happen's again ' Kaiba thought , as got down to his knee's and pulled the pup into a loving hug.

" It's okay pup , you'll never have to go back to him , you can stay with me , you can be like a third little brother , I promise to take good care of you and protect you " Kaiba soothed.

" Kaiba?"

" Hmmm?"

" Thanks for saving me."

" No problem "

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>No this is not a yaoi it's just a brotherly love kinda fanfic so i hope you like. I'll try better on the next chapter. I need at least 15 reveiw's to upload the next chappy. bye<p> 


End file.
